danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Webcam
Webcam is the 3rd episode in Season 1 and the 3rd episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101, the episode aired on January 16, 2005. Plot Zoey and the other girls receive a gift of a large bear from Logan, supposedly because he's sorry for not accepting them. Shortly after, many of the guys find out about all the girls embarrassing secrets, and the girls vow to find out what's going on. Many of the girls blame each other for revealing their secrets, but they eventually realize that Logan stuck a webcam in the bear, so they fake a murder attempt to embarrass him. Episode Trivia *Paul Butcher (Dustin Brooks) did not appear in this episode. *Zoey reveals that she has a horrible looking toe. *In this episode we learn that Quinn likes baby food. *Nicole reveals she has a list of boys with the cutest lips. *It is also revealed that Zoey once burped in church. *In the episode, Kazu is a boy name. But in real life, Kazu's a girl name. *This was the first of two episodes directed by actor/director Fred Savage. The second would be Defending Dustin. *Jamie Lynn Spears, the actress of Zoey Brooks' southern accent is referenced in this episode when Zoey prank calls Mr. Callahan. When she does it, she says it with a southern dialect. Goofs *While Quinn is holding up the cue cards and Chase is reading off of them, there is a line that says 'my mom's going to kill me'. Chase never says this. Instead though, Kazu takes over and says 'you're going to prison. *Why would Chase tell everybody to be in the girl's dorm at 8:15 pm? According to what is said in the episode, "Defending Dustin", boys aren't allowed in a girl's dorm after 8:00 pm. *Chase says that the girls should be at the dorm at 8:15 pm, but when Logan gets Dean Rivers, it's suddenly day time. *If Quinn already knew there was a webcam in the teddy bear, why would she start eating a fake plant right in the front of the bear when Logan could have been watching? *In the very last scene, the laptop is sitting in Zoey's lap with her friends watching the relaxing beach scene. Then they show a close-up of the laptop's screen and it is no longer on her lap but on a tabletop with decor around it along with two laptop speakers sitting beside it, none of which was on Zoey's lap. *During the end, when the girls seems to be watching the sun set on the beach, if one would look out Zoey's window, that person would see that it's midday outside, and it looked nowhere near sunset. *At the end when the camera shows us Nicole, Zoey and Dana sitting on the sofa, we can see through the window that it is a totally different view from the pilot episode and it is on the first floor with a view of steps. *Logan puts a webcam in the bear to spy on the girls. In real life, doing so is grounds for expulsion and possible jail sentence. Click here to see the gallery. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Miki Ishikawa as Vicky *Brian Tee as Kazu 03